Against Her Will
by Archadian
Summary: Karma hurts, don't it? Chapters six and seven up! Completed!
1. Murdered Mishimas

Against Her Will (short)

Jun held the pistol up to her beloved husband's face, trembling with utter horror. She _had_ to do it. She _had_ to kill Kazuya or she'd be killed herself.

Kazuya, tough-as-nails Kazuya Mishima trembled in terror, sickened at the fact his own wife was forced to kill him.

Heihachi kept a close eye on Jun, making sure she did it.

"Shoot him. NOW." Heihachi said with clenched teeth. "Kill him now or I'll kill you."

Tears filled her eyes, frightened and distraught at the fact she HAD to murder her husband.

"I…I can't, " Jun said with utter melancholy in her voice. "I…He's my husband…the father of our children…"

Heihachi raised a knife up to Jun's throat.

"I SAID KILL HIM!" he yelled, shoving her closer to Kazuya, the barrel of the gun now touching his forehead.

With an evil tone and a condescending voice, Heihachi said this through clenched teeth: "Kazuya, you are and never will be about shit. You're a loser, an idiot, and a total failure! I wish you were never born!"

For such a dark and ominous man, Kazuya can feel his heart breaking in two. He may have never gotten along with his 'father', but there was something there for him. This person who is making his own wife kill him is the person who gave him life, but this meant nothing to Heihachi in any way. He'd already shot Jin and Asuka an hour ago, and in front of Jun and Kazuya. He tried to save his children's lives, but it was too late. Kazuya fought for the gun, and lost to the inhuman strength of his father.

Now, that sad excuse for a father is forcing his wife to kill him.

"You're a coward," Kazuya said with anger in his voice. "You truly are a wretched little man."

That comment REALLY pissed Heihachi off.

"Pull the trigger, you bitch! Or I'll rip your heart from your chest!" He yelled with pure evil in his voice.

Scared to death, Jun slowly squeezed the trigger; her hand shaking as she pulled the trigger tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Kazuya," she whispered, next to tears.

Sweat drips from Kazuya's brow; his breathing is elevated. He closes his eyes.

The shots of a .45 pistol echoes through the Mishima Estate not once…

…But twice.


	2. Horrifying Discovery

Against Her Will (part two)

Hwoarang knew something wasn't right when Jin and Asuka didn't show up at the mall after school. He waited for them for over an hour, and they still didn't show up. A troubled sensation came over him, making his stomach constrict.

Somehow, he grew some courage to leave. Hwoarang jumps on his motorcycle and speeds out of the mall parking lot, determined to find out what happened to his friends.

En route to the Mishima Estate, he gets a very, very awful feeling about all this. _"What if they're in an accident?" _Hwoarang thinks to himself. _"What if the entire family has gotten caught up in a seventy car pile-up and they're all dead?"_ He shakes his head, knowing that is highly doubtful. He takes the short route, bringing him to the Mishima Estate in less than forty-five minutes.

The brick and marble mansion is uncommonly quiet. Too quiet. Hwoarang senses something is seriously wrong with this sudden silence. He gets off his motorcycle, leery of going any closer to the mansion.

_(If you want to know what happened to your friends, I'd suggest you go see)_

His subconscious is starting to get the best of him. Hwoarang gets the nerve to walk up the long, winding pathway leading to the mansion. His steps become slower and slower. The closer he got to the door, the harder his heart pounded.

He notices the door is halfway open.

"That's not like Mr. Mishima," Hwoarang mutters his breath. "He usually keeps the front door either locked or the screen door open."

He uses his foot to push open the door. Once inside, he notices the intense quiet. "An open door, extreme silence, this can't be right," he whispers under his breath. Hwoarang slowly creeps further inside the mansion. What he finds is absolutely disturbing.

On the living room floor lie Asuka, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest. His heart starts to pound with ferocity. The utter horror of finding his friend lifeless makes him sick to his stomach. Terrified, he runs into the kitchen and trips over Jin's dead body, causing him to land face first into the stream of blood, which is running from his best friend's head. Unknown to Hwoarang, Heihachi is still inside the mansion.

The last thing Hwoarang seen was Heihachi standing over him with a lead pipe raised over his head.

All he seen was darkness.


	3. Insanity

Against Her Will (part three)

_To Kitty Kazama: I watch a LOT of horror movies! Basically, they're all I watch!_

"Wake up, brat!"

The agonizing sensation of a slap stung Hwoarang's face. He struggled to open his eyes, terrified of the familiar voice booming in his ears.

That voice seemed like it got louder.

"I said WAKE UP!"

Another harsh slap went across Hwoarang's face. This time, that REALLY hurt. Between the pains of a lead pipe being whacked across his head, the stings of the lip-bloodying slaps, and the ache of metal handcuffs cutting his wrists, Hwoarang really wanted to get this asshole. He couldn't scream or shout for help because of the bandanna choke covering his mouth; his ankles are handcuffed as well.

"This is what you get for snooping around things you have no business," the malevolent voice said. He couldn't see the familiar man's face for he was standing in front of the light, all Hwoarang could see was a large, towering figure.

"I ought to slit your throat, you little punk!"

With that remark, the large figure pinches his face and brings him closer. Hwoarang's breathing is heightened along with his heart pounding in his ears. He's afraid of what this person's going to do to him.

His worst fear has come true.

Heihachi walks behind the chair he's tied into. He places his large hands on Hwoarang's entire head; at the same time, he's totally petrified of this insane, immoral bastard. His screams are subdued. He can't fight back because of the handcuffs, in the meantime, the metal is cutting his wrists even more.

The more he squirmed, the more the metal cut his already tender scars.

In just a few minutes time, Hwoarang stopped struggling. What replaced his will to try and fight back is now replaced with slight death spasms.

The scene is now clear—Heihachi had broken Hwoarang's neck.


	4. Not for Long

Against Her Will part four

It has been three weeks now, and the lifeless bodies of the Mishima Family and the unfortunate Hwoarang are decomposing in the non-air conditioned mansion. Usually, the Mishimas have the air conditioning on during the hot summer months. Since the central air is not on, the dead bodies are starting to smell really bad.

In the basement of the mansion, Jun's rotting body is distended and puffy, in the kitchen; Jin's body is turning a sallow white with veins protruding out of his arms and face, his blood now coagulated and attracting flies. Asuka's once beautiful face is now sunken in to the likeness of a skull; her body is also unsightly. Hwoarang's body, still in that Goddess forsaken chair, is distorted because of the broken neck; worms crawl in and out of his mouth and nose.

Amongst all of the goriness, some sort of good has to come out of all of this.

On the floor behind the deep freezer, lies Kazuya's body, seemingly dead from the gunshot wound to his head.

His right hand shudders slightly, a sign of life. With the will to live, he dazedly pulls himself up from the floor, propping himself against the wall. In horrible pain and slowly bleeding to death, Kazuya takes his first breath of life in three weeks. He's been alive all this time, surviving from the runoff water from the freezer. He managed to avoid his father finding out he lived through the gunshot.

If Heihachi ever found out he survived, he'd finish him off. The bullet went through his left temple, lodging itself into his skull, missing the brain by a hair. The recoil of the pistol caused Jun to miss his brain on purpose. Blood trickles down his face, intolerable pain spikes from his head to his neck, causing him to retch in sickness.

Kazuya tries to stand on his feet, but he collapses to his knees. He finds himself crawling to their beautifully furnished bar a few meters away from him. The brutal throbbing of pain is really making him sick. Maybe it's the lack of medical attention that's causing him to feel this way; maybe it's the severe loss of blood. Kazuya slowly crawls past his wife's body, his hand touching her slimy arm. His face distorts in sadness and grief, distraught at the sight of Jun's body looking like this. He's almost to their bar, where he can phone for help. (If Heihachi doesn't find him first.)

Meanwhile, Lei Wulong gets the bone-chilling phone call from Kazuya, who is barely alive.

"Kazuya, is that you?"

He struggles to speak.

"They're…all dead."

Lei can't believe his ears. Was he talking about his family?

"Who's all dead?"

Kazuya wheezes for air for the blood is gradually suffocating him.

"Please…send (gasps) help…"

Lei can't see what's going on, but he can hear Kazuya's last moments alive. Unknown to Kazuya, Heihachi is on the other phone upstairs, listening in on the desperate pleas for help.

"Just sit tight, I'm on my way," Lei says with preternatural calmness in his voice. He can feel the horrifying tension building up. He hears Kazuya's gravelly blood filled coughs, then a high-pitched wheeze. Heihachi found him on the phone calling for help, and he finished him off by strangling him with fishing line. Kazuya struggles to fight for his life, but he lost again to the strength of his father. Kicking and trying to grab the fishing line from around his neck make his fingers bleed. The more he fought, the deeper the fishing line cut into his neck.

Lei can hear the fight over the phone. Feeling absolutely helpless, a knot forms in his stomach, knowing it is too late to save him.

The metal line severs his jugular vein, ending Kazuya's life once and for all. Heihachi callously lets his son's head fall limp onto the concrete floor. He then picks up the phone. He says:

"If you know what's good for you, Lei Wulong, you'll stay away from here. Or you'll be next."

He rips the phone out of the wall. Lei's heart beats with fear, sickened at what he just heard.


	5. Another Victim

Against Her Will (part five)

It has now been a month since the entire Mishima family was murdered. The neighbors don't think anything of it and assume they've all gone on vacation. The Mishimas usually go on vacation during the summer months.

But one of their neighbors, Eddy Gordo, senses something is wrong. Kazuya and Jun's cars are still in the driveway, Hwoarang's motorcycle is still parked in front of the mansion, and their professionally manicured lawn is starting to look like a jungle.

"Hey, Anna," Eddy says with calmness in his voice. "Look at that."

She peeks out of the blinds next to her husband. "That's not like them. They usually keep their grass in tip-top shape."

"Something's up," he says. "And I'm going to go see."

Anna's intuition is telling her to stop her husband from going across the street.

"No, don't go across the street," she says shakily. "I—I don't think it's a good idea."

Eddy gently holds his wife's hands.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

He gives Anna a long embrace and a kiss. He gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze and walks out of the front door. She watches as her husband of four years walk into something he can't handle.

Eddy cautiously walks up the long walkway. The crabgrass is as tall as his waist. He stifles a scream as a snake slithers across his shoes. He continues to slowly walk up to the front door. As he gets closer, a thick odor permeates the entire front door. The smell is so bad Eddy retches in disgust. _(I'll have to deal with it)_ He thinks to himself.

Trying not to lose his nerve, he covers his nose with the collar of his shirt. Eddy continues to walk closer to the front door. The closer he got, the stronger the smell cuts through his shirt.

"Oh…God," he says. "What is that smell!"

He notices the front screen is halfway open. Cautiously, he walks in and finds something straight out of a movie. Eddy's eyes open wide in horror.

"Shit!" He shouts. Shocked at what he's seeing, he's too horrified to move. Unknown to Eddy, Heihachi is behind him. He covers Eddy's mouth and nose with very strong ether, knocking him out cold. Heihachi then drags him by the collar of his shirt, right into the basement.

Twenty minutes have passed, and Eddy has not come out of the mansion. Worried to death, Anna calls his cell phone. No answer. She tries again. This time, she gets an answer she doesn't want.

"Eddy, what did you find?" she asks worriedly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Arrogantly, Heihachi puts the cell phone to Eddy's mouth. His speech is very altered because of the ether.

"Stay…a…way…" he slurs.

Anna's eyes fill with tears, absolutely terrified at what she's hearing. Heihachi's voice really scares the hell out of her.

"If you have any sense, you'll listen to your husband, Anna Gordo."

"What are you doing to him! Let him go!" She screams over the phone.

Heihachi chuckles evilly. He positions the cell phone to where Anna can hear everything going on.

The ether has worn off, and Eddy is trapped in the basement with this lunatic.

"No…No please…PLEASE!" His voice is filled with fright and tears, knowing he will never see his wife and four year old son again. Eddy is cornered with nowhere to go. He quickly moves from side to side with his arm extended and his hand shielding his face.

"Please, just let me go!" he yells in between sobs.

Heihachi raises the newly sharpened ax over his head and brings it down on Eddy's chest, over, and over, and over again. He's hacked this man to death! Anna collapses on their living room floor, still clutching the home phone and crying hysterically. She crumples into a ball, extremely distraught at what she's just heard.


	6. Just Desserts

Against Her Will part six

Lei played the dying call from Kazuya over and over again. He somehow recognized the other voice on the phone. His gut is telling him something's happened, and it isn't good.

"I know that voice," he mutters to himself. Lei's partner, Gabriel Hikowa, is also listening to the recording.

"That voice sounds very familiar," he says. "But I can't put my finger on it."

He plays the recording again, this time slowing it down and taking the background noise out of it.

"_Or…you'll…be…next… (rewind) …Or …you'll…be…next…"_

Gabriel and Lei look at each other in shock.

"Heihachi Mishima," they say in unison.

"That son of a bitch!" Lei says angrily. "How in THE HELL didn't I pick up on that? He's going to get what he deserves!"

The phone in Lei's office rings. Gabriel picks it up. The person on the other end is Anna, and she's in a panicked hysteria.

"Miss…calm down…I can barely understand you…your husband? He's been…" Gabriel's face suddenly goes pale. Before he can say anything else to Anna, she hangs up.

"Gabriel, who was that?" Lei asks his partner.

He exhales slowly, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

"Who was that?" he asks Gabriel again.

He hangs up the phone and sits down. He starts slowly:

"That was Anna," he says.

"Anna who?"

Gabriel closes his eyes and runs his hands through his dark hair.

"Eddy Gordo's wife. She just told me," he swallows stiffly. "That he's been murdered in the Mishima Mansion…across the street from them."

A lump forms in Lei's throat. He has to do something before another person is killed.

"Gabriel, get out the flak jackets," he says shakily. "And get our guns. We're going to the Mishima Mansion."

Lei and Gabriel take the thirty-minute drive to Harmon, where the most prominent citizens reside. Further up is Blooming Boulevard, a rather large residential street with newly paved blacktop, very large and beautiful homes, towering oak trees, and dotted with gorgeous lawns. As the two detectives drive up Blooming, Gabriel marvels at some of the expensive homes.

"Which one is the Mishima Mansion?" he asks Lei.

He pulls up in front of the next-door neighbor's home. Lei points to the larger mansion.

"That one," he replies.

"This _can't_ be the Mishima Mansion. Look at the lawn…and the bushes. They look like shit." Gabriel said.

Lei pulls on the flak jacket over his long sleeved shirt, then puts on a dark blue denim jacket. He looks at the mansion again; somehow, the once beautiful home has lost its shine. It used to be the most stunning home on Blooming Boulevard.

"Let's get to work," Lei says.

Vague to the both of them, Heihachi is looking from Jin's room, planning his next murder. As sick as this person is, he still has the blood-spattered ax he used to massacre Eddy with in his hands. Blood stains Heihachi's hands, his white suit, his fur coat, and his face. He coolly walks to the indoor balcony, which leads to the winding stairway, leaving bloody footprints wherever he walked. He pulls up an antique chair and waits for Lei and Gabriel. What they don't know is Heihachi has taken Anna hostage. She's drugged, gagged, and tied into another antique chair across from him; her four-year-old son, Dylan, is also drugged and gagged.

Both detectives are already inside the mansion, disturbed by the horrific sight. Lei calls for backup, in case things get ugly. Gabriel investigates the kitchen, where Jin's rotting body is. He places a sheet over the nineteen year old's body. The smell of death is very thick, saturating every room in the mansion. Lei opens the basement door, nearly slipping on fresh blood. He carefully walks down the stairs, covering his nose due to the strong stench. Lei flips on the light switch, and what he finds is upsetting. Hwoarang's body still in that chair, Jun's body is swarming with night crawlers, and Kazuya's body is decaying beyond recognition. Lei notices the door to another basement room is cracked. He pushes the door open and finds Eddy's butchered body. He walks closer to get a good look at him.

All the color from his skin has drained, leaving a dull gray shade. His once brown eyes are cold and lifeless; his clothing is saturated with his own blood. The cement walls and floor are spattered with blood. About a few inches away lies a wallet photo of his family. Lei picks up the small portrait and studies it. He finds something a little off. Eddy's face is blotted out with black permanent marker; a big 'X' is drawn on Anna's face, and Dylan's eyes are filled in. He turns the picture over. On the back it reads: _'One down, two to go.'_ Before Lei could get out of the basement room good, he hears noisy arguing. He runs out of the room and up the stairs.

Gabriel has his gun drawn, and is pointing it at Heihachi.

"You think a gun will stop me?" Heihachi asks sneeringly. "You actually think YOU can stop ME? You both are TOO LATE!"

"Put the ax down," Gabriel says. "It's over, Mishima. Give it up."

Heihachi gets up from his chair and walks to the indoor veranda, still holding the bloody ax.

"You just don't get it, do you? You think you can save the world, but you can't. You are all the same, with your…_knowledge…_and your…_fancy training," _Heihachi says with a scoff in his voice.

"Put the ax down, Mishima!" Lei yells. "Don't make me shoot you!"

Heihachi cuts the lights, leaving them in pitch-black darkness. This sick bastard has painted the windows with numerous coats of black paint, and since it is now 9 in the evening, they can't see their hands in front of their faces!

He turns on strobe lights to throw them off; Heihachi's voice is crackled over an intercom.

"You wouldn't let an innocent person die, would you? Catch me if you can!"

Lei and Gabriel are getting very annoyed with this sicko.

"Look, if he tries to run downstairs, cut him off, I'll try and catch him," says Lei. "And if we can't catch him—"

"Then we'll neutralize the asshole; shoot him in the leg," Gabriel finishes the sentence.

A woman's muffled scream startles the both of them; the strobe lights quickly illuminate a woman tied to a chair, obviously scared to death.

"That crazy son of a bitch!" yells Gabriel. "He's got Anna!"

A child's scream is heard close by.

"And he's got her little boy!" yells Lei. He runs up the winding stairway. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as he ran. He makes it to the top of the stairs, only to be met by Heihachi and his bloody ax. He lunges at Lei, missing his head by a hair. He throws down the ax and shoves Lei towards the indoor veranda. His body weight breaks the wooden balcony, causing him to fall through. Using instinct, Lei grabs onto the large chandelier. If he lets go of the chandelier, it'll mean his death.

"Shit!" Lei looks down, grasping the concept that it's a very long fall. Heihachi jumps onto the chandelier, putting more weight on the already delicate cables supporting it. He slashes a hunter's knife at Lei, catching his chest. He slashes the knife again, cutting his arm. The pain has weakened Lei's strength. One of the cables gives way, causing the chandelier to sit uneven. Lei tries to swing towards the broken veranda, but it's no use, there's too much weight. Another one of the cables gives way, this time, death is imminent for the both of them. Lei tries one more time to swing the chandelier towards safety. Heihachi slashes the knife at him again, just as he swings toward the veranda. He grabs onto the floor, pulling himself up.

The final cable breaks, sending Heihachi on a freefall to his death. The chandelier crashes to the marble floor below. He lands on the marble floor with massive force; the crystal sending tiny dust and glass fragments in all directions. Lei props himself against the wall behind him; Gabriel has untied Anna and little Dylan. Both are in shock.

"Are you alright?" he asks Lei.

Out of breath, he answers Gabriel. "Yeah, I'm fine." Lei looks down at the marble floor. Heihachi's broken body lies there; surprisingly there isn't any blood. From landing on the floor with immense force, every bone in his body was shattered instantly.

Sirens blare in the distance as Lei and Gabriel escort Anna and Dylan out of the mansion. Lots of police cars, two ambulances, and a fire truck are outside. An officer asks Lei what had happened.

"What's the story?" the officer asks him.

Exhausted, sore from the knife wounds, and still in shock, he simply answers:

"It's a mess in there."


	7. What Happened Was

Against Her Will part seven

Well…

The Mishima Family was given a proper burial. So were Eddy and Hwoarang.

Lee Chaolan has gotten the entire mansion cleaned thoroughly and fully redecorated. He has put the fifty million dollar home on the market.

Lei Wulong and Gabriel Hikowa were made famous for their heroic efforts. They are now well known as 'The Blood and Guts Squad.'

The Mishima Mansion has an infamous nickname: 'The Slaughter House.' That nickname may hinder potential buyers due to its gory history…or will it?

Anna never got over the death of her husband and the hostage experience. She now resides in a mental institution. Her four-year-old son, Dylan, is in the care of her sister, Nina.

Hwoarang's parents, Baek and Michelle, won their lawsuit due to the death of their only son. They were granted a lucrative amount.

…And as for Heihachi…

HE'S BURNING IN HELL FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!

--Fini


End file.
